


Day 12- Disney

by wolfjc5



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfjc5/pseuds/wolfjc5
Summary: Steve and Natasha attend the Avengers Halloween party together
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 9





	Day 12- Disney

Steve was sitting in the kitchen watching Natasha make pancakes. “Those smell delicious, Nat. Thanks for making breakfast today.”  
Natasha pushed her braided hair to one side and placed a stack of pancakes in front of Steve. “You’re welcome, honey.” Natasha leaned over and swept the red wisps of hair off of Steve’s forehead. Steve grasped her hand and placed his lips on the back of it. His hand then went to her braid, resting it on her collarbone. “I like the hair, Natasha.”  
“Thanks, Steve”, she smiled at him.  
“You know who you like?” Steve asked.  
“Uh, me?”  
Steve snorted. “Yeah obviously you look like you, but you kinda look like Anna. From Frozen”, he clarified.  
Natasha pulled out her phone and flipped the camera to selfie mode. She held up the camera to her face. Steve pulled up a picture of the Disney princess on his phone and held it up to her for comparison. She looked from herself to Anna. “Yeah, I see it.” She then looked at Steve, cocking her head to the side. “You know who you look like, Steve?” Steve shook his head. In response, Natasha typed into her phone and pulled up a picture of—  
“Kristoff?”, Steve asked. “You think I look like this guy?”  
“You could pull of a pretty convincing cosplay, it you tried.” Natasha continued, “In fact, I think we just figured out our Halloween costumes for this year. What do you say, Steve?”, she smiled at him.  
Steve smiled back at her. “Oh absolutely. We gotta do this.”

And so they did. They spent the next few days getting their costumes ready. Halloween day came and of course, Tony was throwing a party. They arrived together and walked through the front door. The rest of the Avengers were milling about, talking, drinking. Steve and Natasha were first spotted by Clint.  
“Lookin’ good, guys!”, he raised his glass to them. Clint was wearing a green outfit, tights, and hat. But his arms and legs were covered in orange fur. On his head were a pair of orange fox ears, and slung around his back was a wooden bow. Peeking out behind his was an orange tail with a tuft of white on the end.  
“You must be Robin Hood?”, Steve asked. “but the Disney version?” Steve smiled at him.  
“Right on, brother.” Clint raised his glass, “Oo-de-lally!”, downed the rest of his drink, and turned towards the kitchen.  
“Oo-de-lally, indeed.” Steve mumbled and smiled at Natasha. “Have I mentioned how beautiful you look?”  
“I don’t think you have.”  
“You look beautiful.” He kissed her lips. “Like always.” They roamed the house, and bumped into Tony dressed as Buzz Lightyear (it was actually just one of his Iron Man suits painted in the colors of Buzz Lightyear), Pepper was dressed as Jessie from Toy Story, Sam Wilson was painted blue and was carrying around a magic lamp.  
Steve leaned over to Natasha and asked, “Was there a planned theme this year?”  
“Not that I was aware of.” But the Disney costumes were all around them: Bucky was Aladdin (he and Sam took pictures together), Thor was dressed as Mr. Incredible, even Maria Hill was dressed up. She was dressed up as Darla from Finding Nemo.  
“Alright, alright, since we seem to have had the same idea, gather round and get in!” Tony stood on a table with his phone in his hand. Everyone huddled together to get in the shot!” Once everyone was in place, Tony counted down, “On one, everyone say ‘Disnerds!’” He snapped the picture. As he did, Steve wrapped his arms around Natasha’s waist and kissed her cheek.


End file.
